The present invention relates to a door operating apparatus for opening and closing a door for a vehicle, and more particularly to a door operating apparatus which electrically opens and closes a back door supported to a rear portion of a vehicle body.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 5-195666 discloses a vehicle back-door operating apparatus which automatically opens and closes a back door by releasing and winding a wire by means of motive power of a motor. This conventional operating apparatus is arranged to control the operation speed of the motor in order to prevent the wire from being loosen by the difference between a door opening and closing speed and a wire sending speed.
However, if the conventional back-door operating apparatus has electrical trouble, the wire can be not wound by means of the motor. Accordingly, when the back door is manually closed under an electrically troubled condition, the wire is kept at a loosened state. Therefore, it is necessary for a manual operator to pay attention to the wire during the manual closing operation under the electrically troubled condition so as not to clump the wire between the back door and a vehicle body contacted with the back door. On the other hand, when the closed back door is manually opened in a wire loosened condition, it is necessary to carefully execute the manual door opening operation upon paying attention to the loosened wire so as not to hock it on baggage or operations' body.